Gaara and the Beach
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Todas sabemos que Gaara esta un poco palido. A todas nos gusta asi, pero parece que Tsunade no opina lo mismo. Siguele en su dia de desventuras en la playa con su querida compa de Bus: Hinata. Ligeramente LIME. GAARA X HINATA


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Gaara no es mío… pero algún día lo solucionaremos. Solo son trámites legales que me separan del amor de mi vida, de mi ovejita de nata, de mi pumukito de mí… ejem, vale.

No, no son míos y nunca lo serán. ¿Contentos?

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, hacia mucho que no escribía nada y ya era hora. Si, se que tengo todavía mis otros fics sin terminar, pero esto solo es un ONE SHOT, o sea, capitulo único.

Además, me apetecía escribir algo de Naruto. Ha salido sobre la marcha… no es lo que suelo escribir, pero en definitiva me ha gustado el toque juguetón que tiene.

Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y criticas constructivas.

Saludos y hasta la próxima

**Distribución:** Quien quiera, pero avisar primero por email

**Rating:** PG13 de los antiguos. Ligero, ligerísimo Lime.

**Genero:** Humor, Romance

* * *

**Titulo:** **Gaara and the Beach**

* * *

El verano era inminente en Konoha, y el calor y el aburrimiento empezaban a asentarse entre los jóvenes ninjas de la aldea de la hoja.

Desde Junio hasta principios de Septiembre, todas las misiones serian para Jounins y Chuunins. La culpa, por supuesto, la tenia Tsunade.

Desde que era Godaime estaba obsesionada con mejorar los derechos de los trabajadores y en un largísimo articulo sobre esto mismo, había decidido que las vacaciones eran indispensables para los niños.

Desafortunadamente para Gaara, que estaba pasando allí las vacaciones en misión para la arena, la querida Hokage había decidido que estaba muy pálido y ojeroso, y que lo que necesitaba era un buen día de playa con el resto de sus compañeros.

- Shukaku es el que hace que tenga ojeras- protesto Gaara muy contrariado, ante semejante indignidad- Que vaya él a la playa.

Pero ningún demonio, ya fuera de una o de nueve colas haría desistir a Tsunade, que quería librarse de todos ellos por un día, para organizar el festival de Konoha de cerveza y dados.

Oh, si… las Vegas no seria nada en comparación con lo que pensaba montar. Seria grande. Brillante. Luces de colores y borrachos en cada esquina.

Tsunade saltaba de la excitación. Y para ello, debía deshacerse de los pequeños estorbos menores de edad a los cuales no se les estaba permitido ni beber ni apostar.

Todo esto, y mucho más contrariaba a Gaara. Increíblemente.

¿Por qué el mundo estaba en su contra¿Por qué¿Y a la playa precisamente¡Con esa… esa gentuza de Konoha!

Horas mas tarde y dando por finalizada la discusión, e impuesta la sentencia, una tropa de Ninjas hiperactivos se apelotonaban en un pequeño autobús de aspecto destartalado rumbo a la dichosa playa.

Por supuesto, de la mente maquiavélica de la Hokage no se podía esperar nada bueno, y los asientos estaban dispuestos estratégicamente para hacer el viaje lo más insoportable posible.

Y si no… díganselo a Sasuke cuya compañera era una esquizofrenica Sakura, o a Shikamaru que tenia que escuchar los agudos alaridos de un Naruto equipado con Ramen para 2 años.

La compañera de Gaara no era nada menos que la siempre tímida y silenciosa Hinata.

Cuando se habían sentado, le había cedido amablemente el lugar al lado de la ventanilla, cosa que claro esta, había fastidiado sobremanera a Gaara.

¡Como que a él le importaba ver el paisaje¡Lo que quería era volver a su aldea y alejarse de esa banda de chalados y plastas!

- Mmm…- La voz, el susurro, la llamada inaudible de Hinata hizo que un tic empezase a asomar en la ceja izquierda de nuestro ninja de la arena favorito.

- ¿Qué!- pregunto secamente, sin apartar la vista del cenicero que había en la parte de atrás del asiento que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

- ¿Qui…quieres un chicle?- pregunto Hinata, bajando la cabeza y tapándose sus mejillas sonrojadas con el pelo.

Silencio sepulcral en todo el autobús.

¿Para que?- rezongo Gaara, mirando amenazante a Chouji que se había asomado para escuchar bien la conversación.

Gaara odiaba ser el centro de atención. ¿Por qué no le dejaban todos en paz? Y además… ¿Cómo osaba la cría esa en ofrecerle, a EL, un chicle¡Increíble!.

Que él supiera no había probado un chicle en su vida. Le parecía ridículo.

¿Qué sentido tiene meterse un cacho de plástico con sabor a la boca¿Qué sentido tiene masticar y no tragar¿Y esas pompas enormes y peligrosas?

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. ¿Y si…¿Y si aceptaba el chicle y no sabia como usarlo?

¿Y si intentaba hacer una pompa y no sabia como? O peor aun… ¿Y si se le explotaba en la cara llenándolo de restos pegajosos y viscosos de color rosa?

Gaara trago saliva con dificultad. Esa chica… Hinata…

¡ERA UN DEMONIO!

La miro desafiante. Seguramente, ocultaba su sonrisa maligna bajo esa capa de pelo que le cubría la cara.

Pero él… el maravilloso e inteligente Gaara, no podía caer en semejante treta. ¡No seria ridiculizado en público¡El chicle no podría con el!

Pero… si no lo aceptaba, estaría dando a entender que tenía miedo… Y eso seria mostrar debilidad… ante todos.

Hmmm.

La solución seria en este caso el dialogo. Tenia que rechazar su oferta de manera que no pareciese que tenía miedo. Si, eso era lo acertado.

-¿Para que? – repitió secamente, clavando sus desafiantes ojos verdes en la muchacha.

-Mm… yo… tu… mmm… ¡pensé que igual los necesitabas para no marearte!- termino exclamando la Kunoichi en un alarde de valor y coraje.

Desde unas filas más atrás Neji miraba agradablemente sorprendido a su prima. Guau. Eso ha sido… impresionante. Una nueva luz de admiración brillo en los ojos de su primo, que observaba tan peligroso juego con el corazón en un puño.

-YO. NO. ME. MAREO- Gaara indignado giro la cabeza para el lado de la ventanilla, con tal de no ver mas a la osada temeraria que le había insultado de tal manera.

Ahora bien… ¿Cómo deshacerse de ella¿Aplastarla con su arena? No. Demasiado rápido. ¿Ahogarla? No, demasiado poco doloroso…

-¡HEY GAARA- grito Naruto desde atrás- ¿SI NO TE MAREAS PARA QUE LLEVAS ESA CALABAZA?

-Púdrete- musito el aludido- Arde en el infierno. Desaparece. Desvanécete. Muérete. Piérdete.

-Mmm…-

-¿Y ahora QUE?- Gaara se estaba poniendo nervioso, y eso no era nada bueno. El Shukaku de su interior empezaba a clamar sangre. ¡Y joder, su orgullo se estaba resintiendo!

-Lo siento.- Hinata le miro con esos ojos grandes y pálidos, intentando inútilmente adoptar la imagen de un cachorrito apaleado.

¡Ja! Gaara se comía a ese tipo de cachorritos para desayunar.

Tras el incidente del chicle ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra. Hinata intento desaparecer o camuflarse como las iguanas, pero acabó durmiéndose y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara, que seguía repasando las diferentes formas de tortura a las que podría someterla junto con el pesado de Naruto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la playa a Gaara se le ilumino la cara.

¡Había arena¡Miles de toneladas de arena¡Arena por todas partes!

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la felicidad y fue uno de los primero en bajar, empujando a todo el que se le oponía y usando el TE PISO-NO-JUTSU para adelantar terreno.

_Toda esa bonita arena… toda suya… para el… su tesoro…_

En un momento se le habían olvidado todos sus males, que resumiendo eran: Tsunade, Hinata, el autobús y la playa.

Desconfiado vió como los demás ninjas bajaban y ponían sus toallas extendidas en el suelo.

Sakura e Ino, cansadas de perseguir a Sasuke estaban intentando convencer a Shikamaru para que las echase crema en la espalda. Habían decidido que morenas, seguramente Sasuke las encontraría mas exóticas y entonces descubriría que las amaba loca y perdidamente.

Naruto había salido disparado al agua, perseguido por Akamaru, y por consiguiente por Kiba.

No hacia nada más que salpicar con todas sus fuerzas a todo el mundo y gritar que era el mejor ninja de los siete mares.

Sasuke y Neji por su parte estaban en medio de un concurso de miradas.

Ambos habían visto el mismo sitio y lo querían. Era una roca cubierta de agua… perfecta para meditar y para hacer parecer que eran guays. Sus miradas de odio echaban chispas pero no se decidían a pelear por la amenaza de la Hokage.

"_Si hay una sola pelea… el Gennin pasara a ocuparse durante dos meses de Konohamaru y sus amigos"_

Chouji estaba contándole a un muy abrigado Shino que el se bañaria después de hacer

la digestión, porque no quería que se le cortase y además todavía le quedaban varias bolsas de patatas, cuatro chocolatinas, unos sándwiches de pavo y una mininevera repleta de helados de chocolate.

Rock Lee había echo alguna de sus absurdas promesas y estaba corriendo dando vueltas alrededor de la playa con el dedo gordo del pie encima de un caracol.

Solo quedaban él y Hinata.

Gaara la miro de malos modos. ¡Que hiciese algo! Él quería ir enseguida a su arena querida.

Haciendo caso omiso de todos se alejo hasta quedar oculto de la vista de desaprensivos con bandanas en la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, no muy lejos de la orilla.

La arena estaba ligeramente húmeda y era perfecta para lo que quería.

¡Hacer castillos!

Apartando su calabaza y quitándose el exceso de ropa se sentó en su querida arena y pronto con ayuda de su chakra tenia construida una ciudadela.

Había hecho varios castillos unidos, conformando la ciudadela. Tenían de todo, torres, almenas, y hasta un puente levadizo. Las ventanas y puertas y hasta los muebles de dentro estaban hechos delicadamente con arena.

Después pasó a hacer naves alienígenas y coches deportivos…

Al cabo de varias horas estaba exhausto pero feliz, tumbado boca arriba en un hueco libre de figuras.

Nuevamente, Hinata le interrumpió apareciendo a su lado con una bolsa.

-Mmm…

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea Mmmm?- pregunto irritado Gaara mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y saco de la bolsa un tubo extraño.

-Es after Sun- le explico- Gaara-kun tiene una piel muy pálida y se ha quemado por el sol.

Gaara se miro sorprendido, y se dio cuenta de que en efecto estaba casi tan rojo como su pelo. Maldijo en voz baja y le quito el bote de las manos.

Era un spray. Se roció brazos, pecho y piernas… pero no llegaba a la espalda.

¿Debía pedírselo¿O no debía pedírselo?

¡Ella era el enemigo después de todo!

- ¿Puedes…

- Si…- Hinata, casi tan roja como el, pero por diferentes motivos le empezó a echar el Spray por la espalda y a extendérselo con las manos temblorosas.

Gaara pensó que era agradable. Si, muy agradable. Como sus manos, pequeñas y suaves, se deslizaban por su espalda refrescándola con el After Sun.

Sintió un extraño escalofrío y cómo cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a ponerse dura.

¡No¡Ni hablar!

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y miro a Hinata. No estaba mal. No tenía tan buen cuerpo como Sakura o Ino, pero tenia buenas curvas que ocultaba bajo esos abrigos tan anchos que se ponía.

Además el bikini azul resaltaba su pelo y sus ojos pálidos.

_Si, estaba preciosa._

Con un gesto de su mano, y casi de manera involuntaria guió su chakra hacia la arena y la figura de Hinata totalmente desnuda se fue modelando ante ellos.

Hinata se puso muy roja, pero no bajo la cabeza y miro a Gaara intensamente.

-Oh, que demonios. Esta bien.- Murmuro Gaara y agarrándola de la cintura la atrajo para si. Era guapa. Y ella había venido por su cuenta ¿no?

No es que se estuviese aprovechando de la situación.

- ¿Gaara..?- Hinata parecía algo inquieta.

El ninja de la arena no respondió nada, pero acerco su boca a la de ella y le mordió el labio inferior delicadamente, haciendo que la joven emitiese un ligero gemido y abriese la boca.

Eso le gustaba más. Así, suave y suplicante.

La tumbo sobre la arena sin dejar de besarla juguetonamente. Deslizaba su lengua por los labios algo hinchados de ella, los abría e introducía su lengua en su boca apoderándose de ella.

Si, le gustaba. Besar a Hinata era algo adictivo.

Siguió besándola sin parar, mordiéndole suavemente el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciando su cintura como si fuese frágil y delicada y a la vez tumbándose sobre ella y presionándola contra su miembro para que notase su dureza.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se separaron sin aliento y con los ojos nublados por el deseo.

Creo que seria mejor que volviésemos con el resto- murmuro Hinata.

Gaara frunció el ceño contrariado. No quería volver. Quería quedarse allí y hacerla suya en esa misma arena y bajo ese mismo sol.

-¿Por qué¿No te ha gustado?- pregunto secamente.

-No es eso…- murmuro Hinata bajando la cabeza- Pero… mira…- dijo señalando hacia detrás de unos túmulos de arena.

Gaara miro a ver que pasaba y se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver a todos y cada uno de los ninjas que les habían acompañados intentando camuflarse en la arena pero sin perder detalle.

Gaara se mordió la lengua. Esto iba a acabar muy mal. Si, muy mal. Sangre, Caos, Destrucción…

NO, Cálmate le decía su Yoda interior: El miedo lleva al odio, el odio lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al lado oscuro de la fuerza

¡Agh¡Y una mierda!

Odiaba a los ninjas de Konoha. Si, a todos, sin excepción…

Bueno, quizá no odiaba tanto a Hinata…

-Vamos- dijo y la agarro de la mano atrayéndola hacia si- Ya continuaremos esto en privado. ¿Alguna vez has visitado la aldea de la arena?

-No…-

-Pues ya es hora de que lo hagas.-

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales:** Ya se, ya se… Hubiese echo falta un Lemon. Pero con la política de no quiero que me quiten la cuenta. Ya me han quitado un fic y no quiero que se repita así que habrá que comportarse. Si mucha gente lo pide, quizás lo escriba pero no lo publicare aquí.

Respecto a los reviews, los contestare personalmente si dejáis vuestros emails. Thanks.

**¡REVIEWS ONEGAI! **


End file.
